


Монстры

by mikeymaika



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika





	Монстры

Спок обхватил ладонью холодные пальцы ног, и они тотчас побелели. Мама всегда говорила – как ледышки – и накрывала узкие мальчишечьи ступни своей вязаной шалью. Свет, оставленный в ванной, желтоватой полоской ложился на пол, подползая к кровати, на которой сидел, сгорбившись, худой вулканский подросток; хоть на планете давно наступила ночь, он не спал, и лишь угрюмо думал о своем.  
Своего у Спока было предостаточно – и задания, выданные на дом, и ссадины, до сих пор причинявшие неудобство, и нерациональное желание выйти за дверь своей комнаты. Раньше он никогда подобного не делал, засыпая в положенное время, просыпаясь на пять минут позже нормы, но мама, будившая его этим утром, всего несколькими словами сумела вывести его из привычного равновесия.  
С днем рождения.  
Свет от лампы не был похож на дневные лучи, переползающие с места на место и согревающие чьи-нибудь холодные руки; он оставался неподвижным, и Споку казалось, что время тоже остановилось, и вот-вот появятся монстры. Такие, какими их привыкли бояться все земные дети, но которых вулканцы никогда не знали. Кровать была достаточно мягкой, но монстр мог быть и под кроватью. Да и шкаф не внушал доверия – нелогично было бы пренебречь столь удобным местом, чтобы спрятаться там, будучи чудовищем. В сущности, любое место в комнате могло быть опасным, додумывал Спок, вставая и направляясь к двери. Можно было бы включить свет, но кто же станет говорить вслух в темной комнате, населенной инопланетными существами со столь пугающими манерами. И Спок решительно распахнул дверь, оставляя позади неподвижный луч света, помятую постель и последние крохи своего самообладания.  
В коридоре было тихо, и сын Сарэка точно знал – родителей дома нет. Они ушли еще вечером, нарядившиеся для оперы в лучшем театре города; мама улыбалась, поправляя сыну рубашку, и говорила, какой же он теперь взрослый – целых тринадцать стандартных лет. Спок на мгновение задумался о том, не может ли монстр преследовать его по коридору, и незаметно для себя оказался перед входом в столовую. Сам неясный факт дня рождения, ноющие ссадины на спине, требующее завершения домашнее задание – все это меркло перед новой, неразрешимой проблемой.  
Спок не знал, могут ли чудовища моргать, и бывают ли у них веснушки.  
-Привет, - неуверенно поздоровался «монстр», слезая со стола.   
-Приветствую, - негромко ответил Спок, наклоняя голову. Он был живым воплощением вулканца, готового к бегству. Видимо, существо уловило это, потому что поспешно сказало, выставив вперед руки:  
-Я тебя не обижу. Я Джим. Человек.  
-Разве люди не живут в основном на Земле?  
Человек тихо рассмеялся, подходя ближе и делая страшные глаза.  
-Нет. Мы умеем строить корабли и путешествовать, вообще-то.  
И, пока Спок не спросил что-нибудь еще, поспешно добавил:  
-А почему ты не спишь?  
-Там монстры, - неожиданно для себя сказал Спок, со всей беспечностью, на какую был способен. Нелогично предполагать, что человек мог полностью осознать ситуацию, в которой пришлось оказаться маленькому вулканцу.   
-Монстры? Где? А ты пробовал попросить их уйти? – осведомился Джим, деловито заглядывая в коридор.  
-Нет.  
-Зря, могло бы сработать.  
Удивление, которое испытал Спок, слегка прошло, и он с сомнением посмотрел на крепкую фигуру человека, неизвестно как попавшего в дом.  
-Я могу попросить уйти вас, - произнес он, снова задаваясь вопросом, могут ли люди быть и монстрами тоже. Судя по насмешливому лицу Джима, он не собирался так просто отступать. Человек присел на корточки, примирительно щурясь, и взглянул Споку в глаза.  
-Давай заключим сделку. Это будет логично, понимаешь? Я помогу тебе с твоими…монстрами, а потом мы вместе сделаем то, что нужно мне.  
Джим медленно поднял руку, соединяя указательный палец со средним, а безымянный с мизинцем, так, чтобы получилось самое настоящее вулканское приветствие. Неужели кто-то мог перед этим устоять. Хмуро сдвинув брови, Спок кивнул, отвечая человеку.  
Луч света все так же лежал на полу комнаты, неподвижный, словно ждущий чего-то. Вулканцу захотелось залезть на кровать с ногами и укрыться маминой шалью по самые уши.  
-Веселее, - шепнул Джим, протискиваясь вперед, в комнату, и пробуя матрас. Если он и был монстром, то самым крупным, а значит, Спока пока не тронут.   
-Свет на тридцать процентов, - быстро произнес человек, неожиданно хватая мальчика за плечо и буквально втаскивая на кровать. Комната перестала быть такой мрачной и холодной, неподвижный, неприятный луч исчез, и Джим что-то быстро говорил, пока Спок не осознал, что прыгает на собственной постели, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами.  
-Правда же, весело? Попробуй еще выше, - запыхавшись, сказал человек, стараясь ненароком не столкнуть мальчика на пол. И Спок прыгнул выше, словно на пару секунд зависнув в невесомости, про которую читал на своем падде.   
Потом были догонялки, снова прыжки, и Джим был атакован совершенно нелогичными методами, как то применение щекотки, пихание и молчаливый грустный взгляд. Про монстров Спок и думать забыл, пока футболка на его спине не задралась настолько, чтобы человек увидел зеленоватые ссадины.  
-Что это? – спросил он, и вулканец тут же затих. Он прикрыл глаза, ощущая почти физическое неудобство от вырвавшихся наружу эмоций. Джим бесцеремонно тронул Спока за голый локоть, и мальчик закаменел.  
-Это результат физического взаимодействия меня и моих сверстников.   
Через пальцы Джима скользнуло сочувствие, уютно свернувшись где-то в глубине сознания. Смутные обрывки мыслей о каком-то докторе, который был бы в ярости, увидев подобное, ибо, черт побери, это же не какое-нибудь Средневековье.   
-Давай полежим, - тихо предложил Джим, убирая руку и осторожно опускаясь на кровать. Спок качнул головой, собираясь отказаться, но понял, что чрезмерно устал.   
-Свет на один процент, - произнес человек, когда мальчик лег на другую половину кровати. В темноте, без сомнения, могли по-прежнему таиться монстры, но он так хотел поспать, хотел не растерять то теплое чувство, что перебралось к нему с пальцев Джима, и сам не заметил, как заснул, перекатившись под бок к ошарашенно неподвижному человеку.

Проснулся Спок от легкого шуршания, и не удержался, потерев кулаком слипшийся правый глаз. За окном по-прежнему была ночь – скорее всего, он проспал не более пары часов. Уютное чувство все так же тихо дремало внутри, а Джим лежал рядом и отчаянно чесал руку.   
-Я полагал, что вы были плодом моего воображения, - серьезно и отчетливо произнес Спок, тут же задумавшись над этим. Его сосед дернулся и тихо ойкнул, оборачиваясь к вулканцу.  
-Пугать людей невежливо.  
-Утверждение, не имеющее под собой никакого логического обоснования.  
-Вот за что я люблю вулканцев…  
-Вы давите на мою руку.  
Джим поспешно сел, потер лицо ладонями и закусил губу.  
-Знаешь что, тебе нужно показать пару приемов, чтобы ты мог не так…неудачно взаимодействовать со своими сверстниками, - наконец произнес он, разворачиваясь к Споку. Тот приподнял одну бровь, уловив в синих глазах нечто, похожее не мелькнувшую там грусть.  
-Я владею вулканским нервным захватом, но его запрещено применять на других.  
-Зато ты можешь врезать им по рукам, перебросить через всю комнату и сцапать за шею.  
-Эта идея не кажется мне такой уж привлекательной, - с сомнением сказал мальчик, сцепляя руки в замок.  
-Поверь мне, она работает превосходно.  
Спок помолчал, принимая на веру слова человека. Он вдруг вспомнил что-то, что смутно маячило на периферии его сознания, что-то тревожное и неприятное.  
-Вы сказали, что вам нужно нечто в этом доме, после того как вы избавите меня от монстров.  
-Забудь.  
-Джим. Это нелогично.  
-Послушай… - человек в замешательстве взъерошил волосы. – Не скажешь мне свое имя? А то как-то неловко получается.  
-Мое имя Спок, сын посла Сарэка. Мы устранили упомянутую неловкость?  
Даже в темноте вулканец увидел, как побледнело лицо его собеседника.  
-Подожди! Бред какой-то… – забормотал Джим, вскакивая. Он попятился к двери, моргнув еще пару раз, и выскочил за дверь. Логичнее было бы остаться в комнате, спать, зная, что нежелательный гость устранен, но Спок пошел следом за Джимом, чтобы, ну, спросить что-нибудь.  
Про дни рождения.  
Про сочувствие, про уютное чувство внутри, про злого доктора и про монстров, которые почему-то исчезли, словно их никогда и не было.  
-Джим, - позвал мальчик, вставая на цыпочки перед входом в столовую.   
-Спок, - так же растерянно произнес гость, держа в руке маленький передатчик. – Блин, Спок. С днем рождения.   
И исчез в мерцании золотистого света.


End file.
